A cable may operatively extend between a latch mechanism and an actuator. The cable is typically attached to one or more panels of a vehicle, such as a deck lid panel. The latch mechanism is configured for maintaining the deck lid in a latched or closed state until the deck lid is required to opened, at which time the latch mechanism is unlatched. The actuator is configured to be actuated to move the cable to activate the latch mechanism and operate the latch mechanism to unlatch the deck lid.